


some of us are more repressed than others

by Shadowcrawler



Series: heart shut tight [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About that safeword...</p>
            </blockquote>





	some of us are more repressed than others

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I'm aggressively writing as much fluff as possible in order to deal with the revelation from the season premiere. We'll have to go back to angst eventually, but not until I have to, dammit.
> 
> Oh, and the "nubile slave girl" joke is a Firefly reference, please don't think I'm being gross.

The need for a safeword wasn’t immediate, but it did come up in conversation a few months into – whatever their arrangement was at that point.

“Skye?” Jemma had asked, while they were snuggled close one night.

“Hm?” Skye had, truth been told, been dozing off. Jemma’s an exceptionally comfortable pillow.

“I was wondering—and if you’re not comfortable with it, that’s perfectly fine, not everyone is after all and it’s a bit much to ask of anyone, particularly someone in a situation like this when there are external strains on our relationship—”

Skye chuckles. “Jem, whatever you want to talk about, just say it. I promise I won’t freak out if you have some weird fetish. I’m from the internet.”

“Well, yes I know, but all the same, I get nervous asking because it’s not really something that comes up on the regular and…” Jemma lets out her breath in a sigh and then asks, “Would you maybe mind, ah, tying me up sometimes during our…encounters?”

“Jemma Simmons,” says Skye, moving to rest on her elbow and look into Jemma’s face, “are you into bondage?” She punctuates her question with a playfully raised eyebrow.

“I suppose in a manner of speaking, yes. I mean I’m not so much for the pain and punishment parts of it, personally, but I…I like feeling secure and I like being told what to do.” Jemma’s face is turning an interesting color. “There are actually a lot of psychological benefits to it,” she continues, her voice turning businesslike. “Studies have shown that certain parts of the brain react well to the physiological feeling of the body being restrained, as well as—”

She’s cut off with a squeak as Skye kisses her on the lips. “You don’t have to explain it to me, nerd,” she says affectionately. “I’m totally cool with it. My own nubile little slave girl.” She grins wickedly enough that Jemma smacks her, which leads to them playfully wrestling for a moment.

Once they’ve both calmed down Jemma looks at her with sweet eyes and says, “Thank you. It-it means a lot to me that you’re wiling.”

“Of course! I like making you happy,” says Skye, and means it. “Oh, but do you want, like, a safeword? I know some people are big into those.”

“I suppose it might be a good idea.” Jemma looks thoughtful. “I haven’t had cause to come up with one in a while. Any suggestions?”

“Manscaping.” It’s the first word that comes to Skye’s mind, which should really be more troubling than it is to her.

Jemma giggles, looking shocked. “I haven’t the faintest idea what that is. Do I want to?”

Several minutes and one Google search later, Skye’s taught Jemma a new word and successfully argued for its appropriateness. “I’ve never said that word in any context, let alone a sexy one, and you’d never even heard of it before today. So it’s perfect!” 

“Very well,” sighs Jemma, “I suppose it’ll do.”

Skye nuzzles into her. “Awesome. So do we have to go buy handcuffs, then? Or I guess we could steal some from the supply closet.”

_“Skye!”_

Using it for non-sexual situations is also Skye’s idea. She likes to think of it more as being practical than lazy, although Jemma remained skeptical at first. “I don’t see what the use of it would be,” she says, her head tilted in confusion.

“If we’re in a compromising situation or something, and not one of the fun ones,” explains Skye. “One of us can use it if they have to take a call from the other and they don’t want the people they’re with to know something’s up. You just slip it into the conversation and I’ll know you can’t talk.”

Jemma wrinkles her nose. “I’m not sure I can slip ‘manscaping’ into a conversation naturally.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Skye grins at her, and though Jemma looks less convinced, she agrees.

Okay, so the first time Jemma tried using it over the phone it didn’t go so well. Practice makes perfect, or something.


End file.
